


Get to Know You Better

by arcaneObserver



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaneObserver/pseuds/arcaneObserver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little thing I thought of this morning. It sounded cute too me for some reason, so I felt I should try writing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get to Know You Better

There was nothing that John hated more than cakes. Or all sugary snacks for that matter. Ever since he was little his dad had gone overboard on the sweets. For each birthday he always had more cookies, pies and cakes then he knew what to do with. He could never eat them all, most just ended up in the trash. He had tried to tell his dad to make less, that he really only needed one cake for his birthday, but his dad never listened and each year he made more and more sweets for John. 

Something that never failed was the neighbor girl coming over to help his dad with the baking. John couldn’t remember a birthday were Jane Crocker didn’t show up to help his dad. John wasn’t sure why she did it, but she was always around to help his dad. With the baking and other forms of cooking. Perhaps it was some way that she could be close to his dad. Maybe she had a secret attraction to him. \

This is what brought John to his current situation. 

For the first time ever, John volunteered to help his father and Jane with their baking. Jane and his dad didn’t hide their astonishment but still they welcomed John to help them. 

“It seems we have run out of eggs now kids, I’ll run to the store and pick us up some more” John’s dad stated after they had already make over two dozen cookies, three pies and were working on the fifth cake.

“Are you sure dad?” John asked. “I mean we already have so many sweets right now, I think this will probably be enough.”

“Nonsense, we need more” With that John’s dad was out the door and off to get more eggs. 

John looked at Jane for what to do next. He had never been alone with the girl before, what would they even talk about? While he tried to come up with some sort of topic; he started stirring the batter he was holding faster. 

“Woah!” Jane practically yelled after a minute of silence. “You don’t want to stir the batter to fast now; we should leave some clumps of dry flour in there. It will make the cake moister after it’s done baking.” 

“Umm, okay.” John looked down at the batter. It seemed weird to leave flour not mixed in but what did he know? He wasn’t the baking expert. 

What now? How was he supposed to talk to her? He decided to take the opportunity to ask her something that he always wanted to. 

“Jane” He started. “How come you always come over to help my dad bake?”

She looked up at him from her place by the table. She always had the prettiest blue eyes. Not like his own, they were so light blue and beautiful. Despite living next door to her, he rarely ever saw her; just when she would come over to help bake or when their dads would meet in the driveway and talk. She didn’t go to his school. Well, he was pretty sure she didn’t. He never saw her around the school. But then again, there were almost 1000 kids in his middle school. But he would surely have noticed her. He always noticed when she was around. 

“Oh, I don’t know. Just because I love baking I suppose.” 

Really? Was that really the only reason? 

“You don’t have a crush on my dad do you?” He knew he was being blunt but he had to know. He always wondered how she felt about his dad. She never came over to see him and she rarely talked to him, she always just made sweets with his dad. 

Her face told a different story though; she looked mortified that he would even suggest such a thing. But what else was he supposed to think? 

“O-of course not!” She stuttered. “He is more like a second father to me actually.”

“Then how come you never what to hang out with me? Why only ever my dad?” John asked her. 

“Well, I-I guess it’s because I never thought you would want to hang out with someone like me” She whispered. 

“I don’t know what you mean by that but I think you should forget that and just come over sometime and spend time with me.” He took a breath and looked at her. “It doesn’t have to be here, we could go to a movie or something.”

He refused to look at her. He knew his face must have been a million shades of red. He wanted to make sure that she knew his offer was genuine so he glanced up at her; trying to make eye contact with her. She wasn’t even looking at him. She had stopped stirring her bowl but she was still staring at it. 

“W-why would you want to spend time with me?” She finally asked. 

She still wasn’t looking at him; so feeling bold he walked over to her and stopped in front of her. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He’d never seen her face so red before and she honestly looked terrified. Terrified of him? 

“All you ever do is come over and help my dad, and I’d love to actually get to know you sometime.” He continued. “Is that not okay with you? Do you not like me?”

He lost some of his confidence after that; he let go of her face and turned away from her. She didn’t look away from him though. 

“No” She paused. “I mean, I would love to hang out some time with you; it’s just, I never thought you would want to hang out with me.” She whispered. 

“Well, would you like to go to the movies this Friday then?” He asked her. 

“I-I’d love to John.” She smiled at him. 

He’d never felt so good about anything. He was so happy she actually said yes, he didn’t even realize that his had walked in. 

“Have you two even done anything while I was gone?” Dad asked them. 

John gasped and looked around; he realized that they were still working on the same cake when his dad left. 

“While I expect that from John, you’d think Jane would’ve already had it done by now” He laughed. “What did you to even do while I went to the store?”

John glanced at Jane and smiled. “We just talked about how much we like baking”

“Well, then we should get back to actually baking.” Dad smiled at both of them. 

John smiled back and then looked at Jane. Yeah, he was really glad they were finally going to get to know each other better.


End file.
